


you're sorry?

by fuckingkinney



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingkinney/pseuds/fuckingkinney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're sorry?" Isaac laughed and a part of Derek wished he never had to hear that sound again. But instead he swallowed the thought down and stared at Isaac, didn't repeat himself because there was no point. "After all this time and you're--<i> You're sorry?!</i>"</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're sorry?

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt of derek/isaac, idk

When Deucalion is killed, the remains of the Alpha pack scurry off and after a while it's finally considered 'safe' for the rest of the pack. Scott is an Alpha and Derek-- Derek is alone, like he always is. Always would be. Sure, he had Cora now but she still resented the fact that he wasn't what she wanted, wasn't like what Laura was like when she was still alive.

Derek resented himself for the fact aswell, would give his own life for his older sister's without thinking twice of it. Laura deserved to live again, far more than what he deserved to never have died.

He probably should have heard the knock on the loft door before it came, should have heard footsteps or _something_ instead of having been staring down at a book with too many words that wouldn't process in his mind. Except he hadn't and now he was left to stare at it, see if he could try and figure out who it was - but who ever actually came here willingly other than himself? Derek frowned at the thought before pushing himself onto his feet and walking over, hesitating for a moment before giving in and pulling it open. 

What he hadn't expected on the other side was exactly the thing there: Isaac. Derek didn't know what to do, gaped at him for longer than what he should have as Isaac only stared back, fingers twitching at his sides before hiding them up into the sleeves of his sweater. 

"Isaac.." He said slowly, unsure of what he was meant to be doing, saying. They'd barely had a conversation since he'd kicked him out of the loft in the worse way possible, something he knew and still cringed at the memory of, and whenever he'd tried to apologize for it since, Scott had always been around the corner to drag his former Beta away from him.

"How _could_ you?" The Beta hissed at him, words venomous and Derek shouldn't have been surprised by it. Shouldn't have been surprised by the fact that Scott probably told him the reason Derek had kicked him out, to prevent him being killed, before taking him into his own pack. But he still continued to gape at him when he started ranting, eyes lightning dangerously. 

"You couldn't have me around but you could have Cora around?! And why? Because you were told to kill one of us and of _course_ it would have been me you'd chose, because what good am I? How long have I been with you, how long have I never left _you_?! But no, I'm the useless link within this pack. _Was_ the useless link because you-- You got rid of me, like I was nothing!"

As Isaac's words started rising in volume, he started moving towards him before he was driving his fists against Derek's chest. Ignoring as Derek took it like he knew he should, because he deserved it. Deserved more of this.

"Nothing better than trash! And-- And, how dare you, Derek Hale! I never done anything to you, I was never anything but loyal to you. I never left like Boyd and Erica did!" Derek flinched and Isaac finally stopped to look at him, eyes narrowed still. "I was always here when you needed me and you just abandoned me. And the way that you done it--"

It took him a minute to realize that Isaac was sobbing, breaking down infront of him, and it twisted Derek from the inside-out to realize that this was all because of him. His fault, again. 

"I'm-- I'm so sorry, Isaac." He mumbled, words barely there even with their hearing. But he meant them, hadn't meant anything more over the last few months. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" Isaac laughed and a part of Derek wished he never had to hear that sound again. But instead he swallowed the thought down and stared at Isaac, didn't repeat himself because there was no point. "After all this time and you're-- _You're sorry?!_ "

His fist collided with Derek's chest again before his fingers curled into the fabric of his tshirt and his face pressed into it, sobs shaking his shoulders. His eyes closed, head shaking. "I fucking hate you." He mumbled, cried against his henley and Derek only nodded, ignored the blip in the Beta's heart. "I fucking hate you so much."

"I know." Derek murmured, face pressing against the top of Isaac's hair. Because he should have, was meant to even though he didn't. Derek didn't understand why he didn't. It was only when he wrapped his arms around the teenager that he felt lips against his neck; warm, wet and desperate as he continued to mumble words against his skin that neither of them heard.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback me please C:


End file.
